


Heels

by Stegowrites



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegowrites/pseuds/Stegowrites
Summary: F.A.N.G shows up uninvited to Bison's office to help him relieve his stress in a rather lewd, delightfully assertive manner.





	Heels

**Author's Note:**

> A somewhat old fic, re-posted from my blog, now that I have an AO3 account. This is one of my personal favorite fics, despite the fact that I wrote it prior to actually playing Street Fighter V. As such, characterizations are based mostly on my own personal headcanons and what little I was able to glean from the fandom without spoilers. It's a wild ride.

M. Bison could sense the other’s presence approaching his office long before their footsteps were audible. But the _stride_ , the weight of the footfalls, the _clak clak clak_ on marble… he couldn’t quite place it. It didn’t matter, though; he hadn’t authorized an audience with ANYONE that night.

“You must have a DAMNED good reason for disturbing me like this,” he growled without moving to face the door as the footsteps crossed the threshold into his office.

“Of _course_ , Lord Bison!”

That voice. Bison turned slowly, meeting the gaze of a very tall figure slouched awkwardly below the doorframe.

“What the hell are you doing here, F.A.N.G?”

The lanky man strode across the room, a wide smirk stretching across his lips. He stared down at Bison over the frames of heavily-tinted glasses, his eyelids narrowed and smile broad as if he had some sort of HYSTERICAL gossip on his mind.

Bison tilted his head up just slightly to acknowledge F.A.N.G’s presence, but not enough to acknowledge his excessive height. He then looked him up and down, suddenly realizing what had been causing that godforsaken _claking_ sound.

Heels.

Ah yes, because of course F.A.N.G was wearing high-heeled boots. Bison rolled his eyes, although the expression was a bit lost in translation due to his lack of pupils or colored irises. Nope; he was absolutely NOT dealing with this right now.

“Is this a matter of _importance_ , or do you simply wish to waste my time?” His jaw was so tight with agitation that he had to consciously enunciate each word just to say it.

“I’ve just happened to notice,” F.A.N.G leaned forward at a sharp, contorted angle (as many of his gestures were), “that you’ve been under a bit of stress lately.”

Bison laughed one short guffaw at that. _Goddamn understatement of the year_.

“Your point being…?”

F.A.N.G’s smile became a grin, “Only that you need some help relieving it!”

Bison frowned, his teeth grinding behind tight lips. He could see where this was going. It wasn’t the first time that one of his associates had offered him unsolicited sexual favors. The first time from _F.A.N.G_ , perhaps, but he’d really rather not spend any precious time and energy asserting his dominance so that someone else could have the satisfaction of saying that they were fucked by the big bad boss of Shadaloo. Besides, if he wanted something, he certainly wouldn’t wait for an offer.

“No. Thank you. Please leave.”

“I don’t think so.”

Bison could have reacted to the defiance or to the heavy shove against his chest, but not both. Thus, he had barely spat out two syllables of “EXCUSE ME?” before he found himself thrust backward into his chair, his back slouched low in its leathery seat.

F.A.N.G loomed over him, one foot propped onto his thigh. The slender heel of the boot put just enough pressure on his leg to be a nuisance, but not necessarily to pin him there. Still, for all of F.A.N.G’s absurd proportions and flamboyant gestures, he could make one hell of a show of confident body language.

This assertiveness was… _tantalizing_.

“You do NOT touch me,” Bison scolded, his tone weaker than he had intended. Truth be told, being challenged like this made his heart race. It was like facing a worthy opponent in battle, but… different. He could destroy F.A.N.G, easily. Use his Psycho Power to put him in his place. Hell, he could probably even make an example of him WITHOUT supernatural means. But it was obvious that F.A.N.G wished to seize control of the situation, sexually, and something about that brought a glossy sweat and a ruby glow to Bison’s face.

It was a desire that he’d never admit to, so the fact that F.A.N.G was engaging him in this manner at all had to be a coincidence. …Or else the man was far more observant than he’d thought.

“This IS what you want, is it not, my Lord?” F.A.N.G cooed with a pitch of mild condescension.

“What I WANT is to be left in peace,” Bison snapped in retort, maintaining eye contact with F.A.N.G as intensely as he could, in the hopes that the man’s gaze wouldn’t drop to the already plump bulge in his pants.

But of course it did. And of _course_ it gave F.A.N.G another self-satisfied grin. Bison shifted in an attempt to better conceal his erection, as if it would do any good at this point. At least he still had classic intimidation skills to fall back on.

“I could tear you apart RIGHT NOW.”

“But you won’t. And I’ll finish you in two minutes.”

“Are you THREATENING me?” Bison’s aggression was returning, fueled by his inner conflict of whether to deny his fantasy or indulge in it. This was NOT how an all-powerful ruler should behave. He should be submitting to NO ONE. But DAMN IT he was so hard, and F.A.N.G was the only person who would know about this–he’d make sure of that.

F.A.N.G leaned in close, his heel marking a deep bruise into the side of Bison’s thigh. His tongue dragged up the side of Bison’s neck until his lips were at his ear. “ _And what if I am_?”

Bison shivered, and he could almost feel his composure physically shaking free as he did so.

“Y-you… you will speak of this to no one.”

F.A.N.G chuckled at that, running his hand along Bison’s cheek, his thumb pressing against his lip until Bison could taste the slightest bitter-sweetness of poison.

“You be a good boy, my Lord, and we’ll see about that.”

-

F.A.N.G’s kisses were breathy, and with a lot of tongue, but not much in the way of tact. He straddled Bison’s lap, his thin hands routinely slipping under his clothes as they indulged in each others’ lips.

Bison could feel the light raking of pointed fingernails against his chest and abdomen, his skin prickling with sensitivity from the mild toxins that glazed F.A.N.G’s fingertips. He tried not to let himself become overwhelmed by the sensation, tried not to make it obvious to F.A.N.G that it so aroused him to give up so much control, but all the same, a soft, needy whimper escaped him.

“Eager today, aren’t we?” F.A.N.G teased.

“Tch, shut up!” Bison’s flush of arousal deepened with a color of embarrassment.

“Oh, you want to be _feisty_ now? Shall I stop, then? Leave you to get yourself off on your own?”

“NO!" 

It was an abrupt, desperate response, one that Bison immediately regretted, for it did in fact betray his eagerness. He disgusted himself with his overt horniness, yet he wished to engage further. It was fine. He could always take control back again at any time. Especially if F.A.N.G was up to something more nefarious than sexual gratification. It wasn’t the best time to be suspicious, perhaps, but one in _his_ supreme status could never be too careful– 

"Very well, then! How do you suppose I should make you cum, my Lord?”

Goosebumps prickled their way up Bison’s arms and neck. His mouth was dry from so many heavy breaths, but his palms were saturated with sweat. He wanted to believe that it was just the poison making him dizzy, but no, it had to be the _lust_ , the complete _relinquishing of control_ , putting even his _sexual release_ at the mercy of another. It rendered him speechless.

“Let me guess…” F.A.N.G growled in a low volume but a forceful tone. His hands squeezed at the fabric that clung to Bison’s hard cock. “…you want me to fuck you.”

Bison shuddered, the last of his composure and pride now gone. Because that was EXACTLY what he wanted.

“Y-yes…”

“Say it, then!”

“ _Please_ …”

“Please _what_ …?”

“Please fuck me, F.A.N.G!”

F.A.N.G gave him a mischievous smile, and slowly began to unbutton his robe.

“Gladly, my Lord…”

-

For all of F.A.N.G’s prior assertiveness, Bison found him to be a surprisingly gentle lover–not that he was in any position to question it, bent forward over his own desk, desperately gasping F.A.N.G’s name every time he felt the man’s slender cock shove against his prostate.

Toxic claws dug into the skin of his hip and along the arch of his back, forming bright pink scratches that were just superficial enough to avoid drawing blood. He so much wanted to feel F.A.N.G’s hands around his cock, but he had concerns about what even the smallest dose of poison could do to such a sensitive area, so he didn’t plead for that. Besides, at the rate things were going, he suspected that he wouldn’t even need additional stimulation to achieve orgasm.

“Hmm, what do you suppose your soldiers would say if they saw you like this? Do you think they have any idea that the great Lord Bison enjoys being taken in such a filthy, degrading way? But that’s just our little secret, isn’t it, Lord Bison?”

He punctuated “Lord Bison” with especially rough thrusts that made Bison’s legs tremble, his breaths escape in noisy cries of pleasure.

“Well now, if you’re going to keep _moaning_ like that, maybe it won’t be such a secret after all, hmm?”

“Sh-shut up…” Bison whimpered– not quite crying, but his voice quivered and his pitch chirped. His face and his cock were deeply flushed, and quite wet–his face with perspiration, his cock with precum. He was so exposed, so vulnerable, and so DAMNED CLOSE.

F.A.N.G did remain silent for a few minutes, fucking him slowly, listening to all of his long, needy moans. Bison could feel his muscles tense with the pressure of immanent release. It wasn’t until F.A.N.G leaned over his shoulder, forcing in one last, deep thrust with the words, “cum for me, my Lord,” that Bison truly _finished_.

He came so hard, then, that he thought he could feel his Psycho Power flaring as his cock pulsed, threads of hot ejaculate painting the side of his desk in off-white streaks. It was entirely possible that the psychic energy HAD done something, for F.A.N.G swore and pulled out quickly (not before himself coming with a loud, throaty gasp). An excess of cum and lube fell in messy globs down Bison’s thighs, growing cold in the room-temperature air. Both men panted deeply, as if they’d been drowning, but as their lungs and hearts steadied to a normal pace, they realized just how quiet things actually were at this time of night. Where there had once been loud slapping and moaning, now there was not much but the low hum of computer equipment echoing in the chamber.

“Are you satisfied, my Lord?” F.A.N.G asked with what Bison considered to be a disgusting amount of tenderness. _Really, F.A.N.G? Fuck me like an animal and then behave like some sort of weak, emotional whelp? Fucking disappointment._ Although, he had a hard time denying that he _was_ , in fact, comfortably spent, his ass aching all the way down his legs and up his spine. He certainly couldn’t deny that F.A.N.G had a certain… skill… for taking control of a situation and going through with it all the way to its conclusion. …Not that it was worth saying so out loud.

“I’m… It was _acceptable_ , F.A.N.G.” Bison mumbled as he attempted to clothe himself over the stickiness and sweat. “You may leave now.”

And F.A.N.G did make his leave, then, but not before leaning forward once more to plant a quick kiss on Bison’s forehead. Bison was so baffled and flustered by the gesture that it was any wonder that he could repeat the demand in his usual commanding tone.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, F.A.N.G, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT.”

“Whatever you say, my Lord!”

He listened to him pace back down the hallway, that _clak clak clak_ of sharp heels growing more distant.

Only then did Bison risk revealing a broad smile of pure satisfaction across his lips.


End file.
